


Eternal

by Donkeyk18



Series: Me Amongst the Stars [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkeyk18/pseuds/Donkeyk18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story set between ME1 and ME2. Shepard is dealing with some stuff and although Liara cant fix it, her presence is comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal

The door swished open and then closed again smoothly, silently admitting one into the dimly lit viewing deck of the Normandy SR1. Footsteps padded gently across the room and settled next to another pair that shuffled almost un-noticeably at the presence of the new comer. Liara T’Soni sat with her legs folded and her hands settled in her lap, quietly next to Commander Katheryn Jane Shepard, who she had expectantly found in the viewing deck. Neither spoke, but stared outward at the black galaxy before them, dotted with a billion far way suns…stars.

The Normandy and its crew had been assigned to a deep space post-Saren clean up mission which has thus far lasted several months without having re-docked at the citadel. This far out into space, there were few worlds and even fewer spacecraft’s (friendly or other). Out here, the Normandy and its crew could very well have been the most advanced, intelligent and populous entity for hundreds of light-years. The Commander sat, stationary, a small pile of used bandages on the floor between her feet.

A few days ago the Normandy had encountered a largely underdeveloped civilisation under attack by Batarian slave traders.

“It’s so peaceful out here.” The scientist’s velvety voice silked through the air; “it’s almost enough to believe in God”.

“The Asari don’t believe in a God?” Shepard responded quietly, without moving to look at the Asari.

“Not in the traditional sense. Most Asari submit to Goddess Athame but believing in a God; single or plural - isn’t inherent in modern Asari culture. Belief is quite a personal choice, as it is among humans. Perhaps it’s all the years of wisdom that has collectively accumulated, but believing in a single God isn’t collectively refuted or denied or imposed or challenged. In that way – the Asari have never gone to war over religious beliefs, or a difference therein. True, our historical origins are debated – much like humanities…”

“Really?” The commander answered, adjusting her position slightly, the dim light revealing a very tired and gaunt-looking commander.

“There are many ideas, but one I personally subscribe to is the Energy Theory. Basically the theory says that all beings are made up of energy that oscillate at different frequencies. Different frequencies allows different cells and molecules to form – the rest of the biology of creation and life is quite standard.” The scientist pressed on.

“Interesting” The soldier answered flatly.

“I subscribe to it because of what is inferred from it. The idea is that particles are naturally drawn to each other over time and through various magnetic fields. The beings we are drawn to, who we encounter, become friends with…who we fall in love with…well our particles were close to each other before we were formed and so – we are naturally drawn to each other. Eternal” Liara finished, surveying the commander for a reaction. There was none.

“What do you believe Shepard?”

Shepard glanced sideways briefly before returning her gaze to the window, “I don’t know – Do you believe in heaven or hell?” Shepard’s voice rolled defeated through the air.

“That’s a bit complicated – Asari don’t die…well…I don’t think you can describe what happens to us at the end of our lives as dying. So in that way there can’t be a heaven or hell. You see…although our bodies die, our minds – or consciousness doesn’t. It sort of detaches itself from our bodies and dissolves into the universe, and all the eezo we had absorbed throughout our lives, returns to the universe and in that way it nourishes the next generation.”

“I like the idea of that” Shepard answered softly, a pitch of hope in her voice.

Liara didn’t speak again, instead she reached over and silently intertwined here fingers with the Commanders. Both sat, quiet and still in each other’s company, staring out into the starry abyss.

Shepard leaned over and kissed the blue humanoid on the cheek and then settled back into her position staring out. This was sufficient for Liara.

Liara knew that Shepard just needed a little time. she also knew that the day the death of innocent beings didnt phase you, is the day you have bigger problems than mercenaries.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've posted.


End file.
